Backdoor to heaven
by Romy92
Summary: Diferentes momentos de la vida de Alice Brandon/Cullen. Una serie de diez drabbles independientes, basados en varias canciones de Bon Jovi.
1. Runaway

**_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Runaway**

_No one heard a single word you said. They should have seen it in your eyes, what was going around your head. __She's a little runaway…_

Abrí los ojos. No sabía quién o qué era. No recordaba nada, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Cuando me acostumbré a la luz del día, me incorporé y me di cuenta de que llevaba una bata blanca, parecida a las que se usaban en los hospitales. Me miré de arriba abajo, pero no vi nada raro en mí. No entendía nada de nada.

De repente, me comenzó a doler la cabeza de forma exagerada y tuve que poner mis dos manos sobre ella intentando que no me estallara. El dolor se detuvo de repente y vi algo. Un joven de cabello rubio, muy pálido y con los ojos rojos se encontraba en un espeso bosque, buscando alguna cosa. Me interesé por aquel muchacho, y cuando intenté fijarme más, lo que estaba viendo desapareció y a continuación volví a ver a aquel chico saltando sobre una persona. Derribó sin esfuerzos al individuo, y después comenzó a succionar su sangre con avidez. Grité sin voz y retrocedí varios pasos asustada. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? ¿Por qué aquel joven había matado a aquel pobre hombre? Parpadeé varias veces en in intento de despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero fue inútil. No estaba soñando.

Intenté dejar de pensar en aquella visión, y por un momento me di cuenta de que era capaz de escuchar muchísimos sonidos. Podía oír los ruidos que proferían los centenares de animales que había en el bosque, y aparte fui capaz de escuchar los pasos de alguna persona que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de mí. Aspiré lentamente y sentí un delicioso olor que me provocó una gran quemazón en la garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a correr hacia aquel olor que tanto me había gustado. Me sorprendí cuando vi lo rápido que se movían mis pies, yo no era normal, ya lo había asumido.

Me detuve cuando fui capaz de saborear aquel olor sin haberlo probado, y me percaté de que provenía de la persona que antes había oído. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron y sentí un extraño sabor en mi boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré subida sobre aquel hombre que me observaba aterrado, y sin pensarlo, hundí mis dientes en su cuello. Suspiré de placer al sentir aquel líquido caliente bajar por mi garganta, y cuando estuve segura de haberlo succionado todo, me relamí intentando no perder ni una sola gota.

Observé el cadáver que había dejado en el suelo y me aterré al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había matado a un hombre, y no de una forma muy normal. Me asusté tanto que comencé a correr sin rumbo. Escuché el rumor de un río y me acerqué. Me arrodillé en la orilla, me asomé lentamente y lo que vi me dejó atónita. Era yo, pero no parecía yo. Estaba extremadamente pálida, como el chico de mi visión, y mis ojos eran rojos, al igual que los de él. Y…había hecho lo mismo que había hecho él, asesinar a una persona para arrebatarle su sangre. Pero lo que yo quería saber era: ¿Por qué?

Me senté y comencé a darle vueltas al tema. Yo no era humana, no podía serlo. Comencé a entristecerme al darme cuenta de que no sabía nada, ni cómo me llamaba, ni quién era, ni de dónde había salido. Nada. Sólo sabía que debía huir y encontrar a alguien, aunque tampoco sabía a quién. Decidí que no me rendiría. Buscaría respuestas, averiguaría qué era y quién había sido, y después iría en busca de quien me estuviera buscando. Por el momento, debería huir como la fugitiva en la que me había convertido.

* * *

**_Hola!  
_**

**_Aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto. Bueno, algo asi, porque esta vez vuelven a ser 1O drabbles basados en 1O canciones, pero en este caso son centrados en Alice, y las canciones que he utilizado son de Bon Jovi, mi grupo mas predilecto de todos(L)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el primer drabble de mi lista!_**

**_Y ya que estoy por aqui, hare un poco de propaganda. Participo en el Season Cullen Contest con un one-shot titulado Nuestra unica noche, asi que si os apetece, leedlo y si os gusta y creeis que lo merezco, me gustaria mucho que me votarais cuando se abran las votaciones :) _**

**_Aqui os dejo el link, por si acaso:_**

.net/u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest

**_Nada mas por hoy, hasta pronto!_**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Always

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Always**

_I will love you baby, always, and I'll be there forever and a day, always. If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you…_

Suspiro y levanto la cabeza sonriente. Jasper y yo estamos sentados en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Él está apoyado en la pared, rodeándome con sus brazos, y yo estoy apoyada en él, escuchándolo hablar. Me está explicando una de sus tantas historias sobre la guerra, de esas que tanto me gusta escuchar por el simple hecho de que es él el que me las cuenta. Cada vez que dice algo que me parece sorprendente, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y él asiente sonriendo, dándome a entender que lo que me está explicando es cierto.

Después de varias horas se hace el silencio, vuelvo a suspirar y me acurruco más junto a él. Cierro los ojos e intento dejar la mente en blanco. Me resulta un poco difícil debido a mis visiones que suelen aparecer siempre en los peores momentos, pero sé que hoy no será así.

Me gusta recordar el momento en que nos conocimos. Aquella tarde lluviosa, en aquella cafetería de Filadelfia. Aún recuerdo el olor del café recién hecho, el ruido que profirió la vieja puerta al abrirse y lo que sentí cuando tuve al protagonista de mis visiones delante de mí.

Sonrío sin abrir los ojos. Vuelvo a sentirme como aquella tarde, pero sé que mis sentimientos por él se han multiplicado infinitamente. Siento que Jasper me abraza con más fuerza, al parecer feliz de saber cuales son mis sentimientos. A continuación me da un beso en la coronilla y después apoya su barbilla en mi hombro.

Estoy tan tranquila que tengo la sensación de que si me lo propusiera, podría dormir aunque sea naturalmente imposible. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y veo que Jasper tiene los ojos cerrados, seguramente piensa igual que yo. Sonrío de nuevo, y recuerdo como era mi vida antes de encontrarle. No fueron los mejores años de mi existencia, pero no dudaría ni un instante en volver a vivirlos si al final mi recompensa es pasar toda una eternidad junto a Jasper.

Mis visiones no me muestran si pasaremos toda nuestra existencia juntos, pero no me hace falta que ellas me lo aseguren, yo sé que así será. Sé que Jasper me necesita tanto como yo a él, y mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, todo estará bien.

"Siempre" es muchísimo tiempo, pero no me importa vivir toda la eternidad si puedo pasarla con él, y sé que por muchos problemas u obstáculos que tengamos, permaneceremos juntos. Siempre.

* * *

**_Son los mejores y punto. Estoy muy felizz porque solo quedan 14 dias para Eclipse! Ya no aguanto mas =( Aunque estoy segura de que la espera valdra la pena ;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy, a mi particularmente la cancion me encanta_*-* **

**_Y de paso os recuerdo que podeis votarme para el Season Cullen Contest. (El link esta en el drabble anterior)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!^^_**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Keep the faith

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

******___*Este drabble se lo dedico a mi gran amiga ALI-LU CULLEN que ayer hizo años. Espero que te guste, y ya que no te pude escribir algo como es debido, te dedico el drabble de hoy;) Muchos besos guapa!^^_**

* * *

**Keep the faith**

_Faith, you know you're gonna live thru the rain. Lord you got to keep the faith. Faith, don't let your love turn to hate. Right now we got to keep the faith…_

Comprobé por enésima vez que no me estaba equivocando de lugar. No. Era la misma ciudad, la misma calle y, efectivamente, la misma cafetería. Hacía unos cuantos años que la había visto por primera vez en una de mis visiones y ya llevaba varios meses frecuentándola, esperando encontrar al motivo de mi anticipada felicidad. Pero no había manera. No aparecía. Me estaba cansando de esperarle porque cada día era igual que el anterior.

Únicamente iba a la cafetería si llovía, porque según mi visión, él entraría en el café durante un día lluvioso. Pasaba casi todo mi tiempo allí dentro, pidiendo un café que, desde luego, no iba a tomar, y solía irme desilusionada, aunque siempre quedaba en mí una mínima esperanza de que al siguiente día, él aparecería.

No podía perder la fe en que eso pasaría tarde o temprano; se podía decir que era la única oportunidad de ser feliz que me quedaba.

Por otra parte, podía irme con los Cullen yo sola, aunque no sería lo mismo sin Jasper. No. Debía ser paciente y esperar, pero la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes.

Un día cualquiera, cuando vi que comenzaba a amanecer y comprobé que el cielo estaba encapotado, una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro. Estaba casi segura de que aquel sería el día de nuestro encuentro.

Cogí mi paraguas y me dirigí a la cafetería sin prisa pero sin pausa. No podía entretenerme ya que mi tiempo era oro y cuando encontrara a Jasper, le haría pagar todas las horas, los minutos y los segundos que había gastado esperándolo. Cuando estuve delante de la puerta, observé con detenimiento el local. Era algo sombrío, muy pequeño y casi siempre estaba vacío, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto.

Entré y escuché el ruido que profirió la campanita que había sobre la puerta. Aquel sonido me había acompañado a lo largo de los meses, ya que las pocas veces que alguien entraba y la hacía sonar, yo me daba la vuelta en mi taburete con una sonrisa que se borraba cada vez que me percataba de que el individuo que acababa de entrar no era Jasper. Pero estaba segura de que aquel día sería diferente.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi taburete que, curiosamente, nunca estaba ocupado, y le sonreí al camarero. Éste se acercó y me preguntó:

-¿Le pongo lo de siempre? –por lo menos era educado.

Asentí sonriente. Tenía la sensación de que el camarero sabía que no tomaría ni una sola gota del café que iba a servirme.

Al cabo de dos minutos tuve una taza blanca delante de mí. Estuve observándola sin verla en realidad durante casi más de diez minutos. Después comencé a balancear mis pies –que no llegaban al suelo –hacia delante y hacia atrás lentamente, y finalmente empecé a tamborilear mis dedos en la barra. Debido a mi estado como vampiro, podía estar varios días sin mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, pero yo no era capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba moverme, y más en esos momentos en los que me encontraba nerviosa.

Observé el reloj que había colgado de la pared. Eran las once de la mañana. El café se había enfriado y la lluvia se había hecho más densa. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano y suspiré aburrida. No quería desistir con aquello, necesitaba verle y hablarle. Explicarle las razones por las cuales había pasado tanto tiempo esperándole.

Había comenzado a perder la esperanza cuando escuché la campanita de la puerta. Giré mi cabeza y sonreí ampliamente. Allí estaba. No quise perder ni un solo segundo más, por lo que, literalmente, salté del taburete y me puse delante de él. Tuve ganas de reír por lo tenso que estaba. Probablemente pensaba que iba a atacarle, pero no estaba segura de poder con él. Tenía que decirle algo antes de que se fuera, por lo que solo pude recriminarle:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Me miró sorprendido, y tal y como yo había visto con anterioridad, agachó la cabeza y me contestó:

-Lo siento, señorita.

Sin dejar de sonreír, le tendí la mano y él la tomó, con más rapidez incluso de la que había creído, y ambos salimos de la cafetería.

En aquel preciso instante me alegré de no haber perdido la esperanza.

* * *

**_Holaa!_**

**_Como veis no podia faltar el trocito de la cafeteria en estos drabbles tampoco ;P _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis vuestros reviews!^^_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo!=)_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. Bed of roses

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Bed of roses**

_Tonight I won't be alone but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely. I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I had die to defend. I want to lay you down on a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails…_

Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia la pequeña ventana que estaba situada delante de mí. Casi nunca entraba el sol y estaba decorada con cuatro barrotes de acero. No podía asomarme porque era demasiado bajita como para llegar, y la ventana era tan pequeña que era imposible que alguien pudiera meter una mano por ella.

Comencé a temblar de frío, el camisón que llevaba era demasiado fino y me quedaba demasiado holgado. Recuerdo que pensaron ponerme un camisón para niños, pero el problema era que yo era demasiado grande para ser un niño, pero demasiado pequeña para ser un adulto. Mi cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado completamente, y aquello no pasaría nunca si continuaban dándome tan poco para comer. Cada mañana venía una mujer bastante mayor que me obligaba a comer un trozo de pan duro y me abría la boca para que bebiera un vaso de agua. Después, al mediodía, volvía y me dejaba un plato con comida fría que casi nunca me comía, y por las noches volvía con su trozo de pan y su vaso de agua. Era algo horrible.

Me abracé a mí misma en un intento por darme calor, pero no surtió efecto. Mis manos estaban heladas y por más que intentaba esconder mis pies descalzos en el camisón, los temblores hacían que se me destaparan. Dormía en una especie de catre muy incómodo que solo disponía de una sábana, por lo que me pasaba el invierno sin dormir por culpa del frío.

Llegó un momento en el que perdí la noción del tiempo, ya no sabía en que día estaba, ni en que mes, ni en que año y ni en que estación. Lo suponía por si hacía frío o calor, pero ya todo me daba igual.

Nadie me quería, ni dentro de donde me encontraba, ni fuera. Mis padres me habían metido en ésta cárcel y sabía que no saldría nunca. Yo había resultado ser la hija demente que tenía visiones sobre el futuro, y se desentendieron de mí por esa razón.

Para las personas que trabajaban en el manicomio sólo era una loca más. Una perturbada que seguramente no merecía vivir y a la que trataban como a un perro. Pero yo sabía que no era una desequilibrada; terminaría volviéndome loca si no me sacaban pronto del manicomio. Mis visiones eran reales y yo lo sabía, lo había comprobado muchas veces, pero la gente que me rodeaba, antes de creerme, prefirió encerrarme.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. No quería llorar, mis padres no merecían mis lágrimas.

Mi vida acabaría en poco tiempo, yo lo sabía. Alguien me estaba buscando y terminaría conmigo con rapidez. Mis visiones así me lo decían. Tenía miedo de que aquel ser me encontrara. No era humano, parecía un vampiro y por eso le temía. Llegué a pensar que sí me había vuelto loca de remate por ver criaturas sobrenaturales en mi cabeza, pero sabía que era de verdad.

Me acurruqué más y abrí los ojos. Temía cerrarlos por culpa de aquel vampiro, aunque cuando los abría solo veía oscuridad y paredes blancas. No sabía qué era peor.

Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sólo podía esperar para saber qué era lo que me deparaba el futuro.

* * *

_**Holaa!**_

**_Aqui os traigo un drabble algo triste, aunque he de deciros que la cancion es preciosa y que os la recomiendo mucho=)_**

**_Solo 8 dias para Eclipse y yo aun no me lo creo! Estoy tan feliz!_*-***

_**Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy^^**_

_**Hasta el proximo!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Make a memory

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Make a memory**

_If you don't know if you should stay. If you don't say what's on your mind, baby just breathe. There's nowhere else tonight we should be. ¿You wanna make a memory?_

Observé el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. No quedaría más de una hora de vuelo, pero aún así estaba nerviosa. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, tal vez lo que descubriera en las próximas semanas cambiaría mi vida. En realidad, eso era lo que había ido a buscar, información sobre mi anterior vida.

Suspiré sabiendo que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Mississippi. Después, debería dirigirme a Biloxi, el lugar donde nací. Era una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar. Era lo único que sabía sobre mi pasado.

Después de un par de horas más en coche, llegué a mi destino. Fui a la biblioteca de la ciudad y busqué información sin descanso. Era muy difícil indagar sobre un tema del que no sabía nada.

Me pasé horas y días buscando en libros antiguos y en periódicos viejos, y al final encontré algo que llamó mi atención. En una esquina de una página medio rota de un diario amarillento, aparecía una noticia interesante. Hablaba sobre una tal familia Brandon, y explicaba que habían tenido que ingresar a su hija mayor en un sanatorio mental. La supuesta joven que estaba loca, se llamaba Alice y tenía dieciocho años.

Por un momento deseé no ser yo aquella Alice, y me dediqué a buscar más información sobre aquella familia. Sólo necesitaba una foto para asegurarme de si era yo o no.

Al día siguiente, volví a la biblioteca y busqué en los archivos de la ciudad algo que me ayudara a encontrar a los Brandon. Finalmente, como no encontré nada, entré en Internet y desde allí los localicé. Supe que tuvieron dos hijas, Mary Alice y Cynthia, y según ponía en el archivo, la hija de ésta última aún vivía en Biloxi. Después me ocuparía de aquello, pero primero debía saber si yo era Mary Alice Brandon o no. Volví a mirar todos los diarios otra vez, buscando alguna foto, y al final la encontré. Efectivamente, era yo, aunque la joven de la fotografía era más humana. Tenía el pelo mucho más largo y vestía ropa de época.

Cerré el periódico de un golpe. Mis padres me habían encerrado en un manicomio. ¿Para eso había viajado? ¿Para enterarme de que no me habían querido?

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la habitación del hotel en la que pasaría los próximos días. Se podía decir que no había sido una búsqueda muy satisfactoria porque, a pesar de que había encontrado mucha información, no me había gustado enterarme de toda aquella verdad. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber venido y no haberme enterado de nada. ¿De qué me serviría saber que mis padres se desentendieron de mí en cuánto pudieron?

Resoplé enfadada. Me daba mucha vergüenza llegar a Denali y explicarle a mi verdadera familia mi pasado. No podía sentirme orgullosa de aquello.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Tal vez no debería haber hecho memoria.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Aqui os traigo un nuevo drabble, algo triste tambien. Pero os digo que los que vienen a continuacion son mas alegres ^^ (el siguiente es mi preferido, me parece;P) _**

**_Yo he intentado escribir lo que me parecio que sintio Alice cuando se entero de lo que habia ocurrido cuando ella era humana, asi que no se si habra quedado demasiado bien, eso os lo dejo a vosotros ;)_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	6. In these arms

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**In these arms**

_Take a look into these eyes, they burn with a fire. Till the end of time I would do anything. I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die to have you in these arms tonight…_

Hace un rato que estoy tumbada en la cama, esperando a que lleguen los demás. Han ido a cazar y sé que no tardarán más de diez minutos en volver. Y efectivamente, al cabo de tres minutos los escucho llegar y estoy segura de que en dos minutos más estarán dentro de la casa.

Sonrío.

No hace ni dos horas que lo he visto y a los cinco minutos de que se hubiese ido ya lo echaba de menos.

Soy capaz de olerlo aunque esté a kilómetros de mí y me encanta. Cuento los segundos que faltan para que entre en la habitación. Tres, dos, uno… y escucho como se abre la puerta. Cierro los ojos pero una sonrisita me delata. Sé que me está mirando, y que seguramente él también sonríe. Lo escucho caminar, se está acercando a mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me pregunta sentándose en la cama.

No le contesto. Me limito a quedarme quieta y a ignorarle.

-¿Por qué no has venido a cazar conmigo? –vuelve a preguntar.

Silencio.

Se tumba a mi lado, boca arriba. En menos de un segundo me giro hacia el lado derecho y lo abrazo. Lo miro, y me doy cuenta de que ahora es él el que tiene los ojos cerrados y que una sonrisita adorna su rostro. Se voltea hacia el lado izquierdo y me observa.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

Asiento rápidamente.

-Ahora sí.

Vuelve a sonreír, feliz de que le haya contestado al menos una pregunta, y después cierra los ojos otra vez. Me acerco más a él y apoyo mi frente en su clavícula a la vez que rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Él agacha un poco la cabeza y me da un beso en la frente. Sus manos se deslizan por mis costados hasta mi cintura y ahí se quedan. Y ya está.

Permanecemos mucho rato así, sin decir ni hacer nada. Sólo juntos, respirando acompasada e innecesariamente.

Pienso que nada me gusta más que estar de ese modo con él. Ni siquiera las fiestas, ni las compras, ni la ropa. Nada se compara a esos instantes.

Sé que Jasper está feliz al saber que en estos momentos nada me va a pasar, porque estoy con él y porque sabe que durante unas cuantas horas no me voy a mover. No le hace falta usar su don conmigo, con el simple hecho de tenerle cerca ya estoy feliz y tranquila.

Sin que lo vea venir, agacha un poco más la cabeza y me besa los párpados, la nariz, la mejilla, la comisura de los labios y la barbilla. Escucho los gritos de Emmett en el piso de abajo, pero tengo la sensación de estar muy lejos de allí. Vuelvo a sonreír y pongo mis manos en el rostro de Jasper a la vez que busco sus labios con los míos.

Sé que nunca me hará falta tener nada, mientras tenga a Jasper en mis brazos.

* * *

_**Holaa!^^  
**_

_**Aqui os dejo otro de mis drabbles, y tengo que deciros que este es uno de mis favoritos! **_

_**Espero que compartais mi opinion y que me lo digais en un review bien bonito.**_

_**Os dejo, que me voy a comprar las entradas para Eclipse! ;P**_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo!**_

_**XOXO**_


	7. Don't leave me tonight

**__****_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Don't leave me tonight**

_Don't leave me tonight,__ everything's gonna be alright. I need you, I need you to stay. Don't turn your back and walk away…_

La vida no es justa. Muchas personas lo saben, y yo soy una de ellas. No fue justa conmigo y tampoco lo fue con ella. Con Bella. Mi mejor amiga.

Todo fue culpa de mi hermano, de Edward. No tendría que haberla dejado, no tendríamos porqué habernos mudado y haberla dejado sola otra vez. Ella nos necesitaba, me necesitaba a mí. No tanto como a él, pero yo sabía que me había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida.

Nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad aparte de Rosalie o Esme, y justo cuando la encontré, todo se torció. Edward no me dejó despedirme de ella, ninguno de nosotros pudimos hacerlo. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue irnos sin más. Me hubiera gustado decirle que todo pasaría, que me encantaría estar en contacto con ella, que no iba a permitir que nos separaran por mucho tiempo y que la echaría de menos. Pero nada, no pude hacer nada por culpa de la terquedad de Edward. Seguramente Bella pensaba que no la quería y que me había olvidado de ella, pero aquello no era cierto.

Después de dos meses aún la necesitaba. Echaba de menos sus ocurrencias y sus tropiezos, sus nervios y sus sonrojos, pero no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera observar su futuro. Aunque en ocasiones, corría lejos, muy lejos de casa para que Edward no fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos, y contemplaba el destino de mi amiga. En el fondo yo sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, pero estaba de tan mal humor que era imposible hablar con él. Por eso mismo se fue. También nos dejó y ya no sé cuando volverá. Ahora puedo buscar en el futuro de Bella en casa, nadie sabe lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Desde hace tiempo todo ha cambiado. Todos en casa hacen lo posible para distraerse, pero incluso Emmett ha dejado de hacer tonterías porque nadie se molesta en quejarse. En el fondo, todos necesitamos sus bromas en estos momentos.

Observo la lluvia desde la ventana de mi habitación. A veces pienso que me gustaría ir a buscar a Edward, abofetearlo varias veces y de ese modo obligarlo a entrar en razón de una buena vez, pero lo único que hago es quedarme quieta reprimiendo mis violentos deseos.

Ha anochecido y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Seguramente sufro lo que los humanos llaman "depresión", pero en mi caso, no puedo comer chocolate para animarme. De todos modos, si lo intentara, los resultados serían desastrosos.

Escucho el ruido que provoca la puerta de la habitación al abrirse. No me hace falta darme la vuelta para saber quién es.

-No quería molestar, solo he venido a buscar un libro –me informa Jasper –no sabía que estabas aquí, como no te he visto en todo el día… -mentiroso, claro que sabía donde estaba. Ha sido capaz de olerme desde el piso de abajo. Sólo lo hace porque está preocupado por mí. Sonrío sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y después me doy la vuelta lentamente.

Está a un metro de distancia, y tiene un libro al revés en sus manos. Puede ser muy carismático y persuasivo, pero no sabe mentir. Al menos no a mí.

-Lo siento –le digo con tristeza. Se puede decir que no me estoy comportando demasiado bien con él, ya que está convencido de que todo lo que ocurrió con Bella fue su culpa, y por eso yo estoy con estos ánimos. Cree que él es el culpable de que yo esté triste.

-Tal vez eso tenga que decirlo yo.

Niego varias veces con la cabeza, doy dos pasos hacia delante y lo abrazo. Sé que si pudiera llorar, en este momento lo estaría haciendo.

-¿Te quedarás ésta noche? –le pregunto –no me gustaría estar sola.

No puedo verle, pero sé que sonríe.

-Claro que me quedaré. Además, nunca te he dejado sola. Aunque me encuentre a un millón de kilómetros, siempre estaré contigo.

Es raro escuchar algo así viniendo de él, pero me alegro y me encanta, así que lo abrazo con más fuerza y me siento feliz al tenerlo conmigo.

Es en estos momentos cuando estoy segura de que Jasper no me dejará sola, ni esta noche ni nunca.

* * *

**_Y en Eclipse (la pelicula) terminaron de demostrarme que son los mejores_*-***

_**Es la mejor pelicula de la Saga, y las escenitas de Alice y Jazz las mas bonitas de todas, os lo aseguro. Pero no dire nada por si hay alguien que no la ha visto aun ;P A mi aun me dura la emocion!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto^^**_

_**XOXO**_


	8. I'll be there for you

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**I'll be there for you**

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you. I'd steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what love can do; I'll be there for you…_

Corro a través de los árboles. Ha vuelto a pasar y no lo he podido evitar. Cuando he visto lo que iba a suceder ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Disminuyo la velocidad, sé que necesita estar unos minutos a solas, así que le doy tiempo para que perciba que estoy cerca de él. Dejo de correr y me pongo a caminar a paso rápido. Recuerdo la imagen que me ha alertado de lo que iba a ocurrir y me estremezco.

Jasper había ido a cazar solo, cosa que solía hacer desde hacía un par de años. Todos nosotros le habíamos dado un voto de confianza y habíamos decidido que en ocasiones era mejor que fuera sin ninguna compañía para que empezara a perfeccionar su vegetarianismo sin la ayuda de nadie. Al principio estábamos algo preocupados porque no sabíamos si aquello saldría bien, pero siempre que Jasper cazaba solo, me pasaba las horas observando en mis visiones que todo iría bien. Y así había sido hasta hoy.

Me detengo durante un momento y me quedo quieta, olisqueando el aire para saber en qué dirección se encuentra Jasper. Deseo que la imagen que permanece en mi mente se vaya porque hace que me sienta mal, y no quiero que Jasper sepa cómo me siento. Sería peor para él si lo supiera. Yo sé que no quería hacerlo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Demasiados años sin tomar ni una sola gota de sangre humana.

En mi mente veo a Jasper saltando sobre aquel pobre excursionista, clavando los dientes en su cuello y dejando el cadáver tendido en el suelo con las facciones contraídas por el miedo y el dolor. Es una imagen horrible, y sacudo la cabeza en un intento por hacerla desaparecer.

Llego al lugar donde se encuentra y lo veo sentado al lado de un árbol roto. Me doy cuenta de que hay unos cuantos árboles arrancados de sus raíces y que algunos están resquebrajados, seguramente a causa de la ira de Jasper.

Me acerco lentamente y me agacho a su lado. Sé que no quiere que le toque, por eso mismo no lo hago. Permanezco mucho rato sin decir ni hacer nada. Él está pensando algo, y me gustaría saber el qué. No tardo demasiado en ver su decisión en mi cabeza.

-Haz el favor de dejar de pensar esas tonterías –le exijo. –¿Por qué crees que quiero que te vayas?

-Sé que no quieres que lo haga, pero estarás mejor sin mí.

Le doy un manotazo en el hombro que sé que no le duele, pero que espero que lo haga.

-Idiota –murmuro entre dientes en un tono que estoy segura que escuchará.

No se mueve.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer –sentencia.

Asiento porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Los Cullen no querrán volver a verme. Siempre hago lo mismo y ya estarán hartos.

Niego varias veces con la cabeza.

-Te gusta demasiado torturarte. Sabes que no será así.

-¡Pues tendría que serlo! –grita.

Me enfada que se enfade. Me levanto de su lado y me siento delante de él.

-Jazz. Ellos te perdonarán, ¿de acuerdo? –le digo seriamente.

Me mira lentamente.

-¿Y tú?

Agacho la cabeza y después la levanto, mirándole a los ojos.

-Nunca tengo nada que perdonarte.

Niega con la cabeza porque odia que siempre le esté excusando, pero yo odio que se comporte de ese modo. Después de sesenta y dos años aún no se cree lo mucho que le quiero. ¡A ver si se piensa que estuve veintiocho años buscándole porque me aburría!

-Jasper, quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que te vayas, y si al final decides que lo mejor es que te alejes, ten por sentado que vas a tener que aguantarme durante toda la eternidad porque me iré contigo –le digo con seriedad porque lo que estoy diciendo es cierto. –Quieras o no, voy a estar contigo siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Después de unos segundos asiente lentamente y yo sonrío. Me alegro de que lo haya entendido, _otra vez_. Acaricio su mano con la mía y así permanecemos durante horas.

Siempre estaré ahí para él.

* * *

_**Hii^^**_

_**Ainss...nuestro Jazz y su eterna lucha...pero bueno, sigue siendo perfecto ;P **_

**_Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy, a mi personalmente la cancion me encanta. Y ya solo quedan 2 drabbles mas. _**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_XOXO_**


	9. Next 100 years

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Next 100 years**

_If it all should end tonight, I'll know it was worth the fight and we'll be standing here, for the next 100 years…_

Me aburro. Tener tanto tiempo libre no es bueno. Ser vampiro tiene muchas ventajas, pero también algunos inconvenientes. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer durante el resto de la eternidad? Hay cosas que los humanos sólo pueden hacer una vez en la vida, y me parece que yo ya he hecho algunas de esas cosas unas cinco o seis veces. Es algo pesado repetir las mismas vivencias una y otra vez.

Me da rabia no poder bostezar, así todos verían lo aburrida que estoy. Me levanto del sofá y en menos de un segundo vuelvo a sentarme con una libreta en las manos. Se me ha ocurrido hacer una lista con las cosas que pienso hacer en los próximos cien años, así estaré organizada y pasaré aunque sea un rato entretenida.

Escucho la risa de Edward en el piso de arriba y sé que se está riendo de mí.

-Cállate –murmuro sin despegar mi vista del folio blanco.

-No me parece posible que un vampiro pueda aburrirse tanto como tú. ¿Es necesario que planees los próximos cien años de tu vida? –me pregunta volviendo a reír.

-Sí, es necesario. Y ahora, hazme un favor, vete a molestar a Bella un rato, que seguro que ya te echa de menos –le digo intentando molestarle.

A continuación lo veo caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta de la casa. Le saco la lengua y me dedica una sonrisa burlona antes de salir. _Idiota_.

Comienzo a pensar y después me pongo a escribir:

1. _Ir de compras. _

Es lo primero que tengo que hacer. Es necesario que vaya al centro comercial cada dos días, nunca se sabe la ropa, los zapatos y los complementos que puedo precisar. Además, necesito vestir a toda la familia. Sonrío. Ninguna pieza de ropa se me resiste.

Escucho la voz de Emmett en la cocina. No sé qué demonios hace allí, pero me parece que no quiero saberlo.

-Enana, ¿te vienes a jugar a béisbol con Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y conmigo? –me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer –le contesto haciendo dibujitos en los bordes del folio.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Una lista.

-De acuerdo –se levanta con demasiada rapidez y desaparece de mi vista. Al parecer habrá pensado que si se queda conmigo voy a ponerlo a hacer deberes o algo por el estilo.

2. _Lavar y perfeccionar mi querido Porshe._

Suspiro al recordarlo. Es lo mejor que tengo, después de Jasper claro. Suerte que él no puede leer mis pensamientos, sino se enfadaría conmigo.

3. _Comprar un armario más grande._

Eso molestará a casi toda la familia, se puede decir que mi armario es más grande que la casa de Bella y Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Escucho un ruido a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que Jasper se encuentra sentado también en el sofá.

-¿Te vienes a cazar conmigo? –me pregunta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que en realidad tengo sed.

-Sí, voy –le contesto dejando la libreta en el sofá.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar a paso humano hacia la puerta. Hago lo mismo, pero me doy cuenta de que tengo que acabar mi lista.

-Espera un segundo –le pido y me hace caso. Vuelvo a sentarme, cojo la libreta de nuevo y escribo lentamente:

4. _Pasar los 99 años y los 6 meses que restan con Jasper._

Cierro la libreta y me levanto de un salto. Salgo de la casa corriendo con Jasper pisándome los talones. Sonrío sin dejar de correr. No sé porque tenía que pensarlo tanto, si es obvio que la eternidad que me espera es la mejor que puedo tener.

* * *

_**Se puede decir que es un drabble light, pero a mi me encanta!**_

**_Espero que a vosotros tambien =)_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente, y en el ultimo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	10. Thank you for loving me

******_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Thank you for loving me**

_Thank you for loving me__, I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you. When I look into your eyes the sky's a different blue…_

Mi vida humana no fue algo digno de recordar ni tampoco de explicar. No es agradable saber que mi familia me encerró en un manicomio porque tenía visiones sobre el futuro. Pero todo eso es pasado y en parte me alegro de no guardar ningún recuerdo sobre aquella etapa de mi vida. Ahora tengo otra familia que sí que me quiere, con mis virtudes y mis defectos. Sé que les molesta mi obsesión por la ropa y por la moda, pero no se pueden quejar, siempre van perfectamente vestidos gracias a mí. Y sí, lo reconozco, a veces soy muy hiperactiva y entrometida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito moverme, y necesito que todo vaya a la perfección y acorde con mi ritmo, aunque a veces pueda resultar agotador seguirme, incluso para un vampiro.

Aparte de todo eso, mis visiones son algo bueno. Gracias a ellas hemos podido prepararnos para lidiar con algunos problemas, sino todos habríamos acabado bastante mal.

Así que sí, desde hace años soy toda una Cullen. Lo fui desde siempre, porque conocí a ésta familia gracias a mis visiones, pero no pude serlo oficialmente hasta que me presenté en su casa con Jasper. Me encanta recordar aquel día.

A los primeros Cullen que vimos fueron a Edward y a Emmett, que por un momento creyeron que nuestras intenciones eran atacarles. Bueno, las mías no, las de Jasper, y era normal con todas las cicatrices de combate que adornan su rostro. Pero no, nosotros no queríamos combatir, sino convivir con ellos. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando los saludé a cada uno por su nombre, pero a Emmett le encantó ya que no tardemos demasiado en congeniar como nuevos hermanos. Y por supuesto, no tardó casi nada en gastarnos una de sus bromitas.

Edward supo cuáles eran nuestras intenciones gracias a su don, así que no se preocupó demasiado, pero sí que se enfadó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había robado su habitación. Se puede decir que no esperé demasiado para llevar todas sus cosas al garaje y dejarlas por allí tiradas. Pero después de todo, ahora soy su hermana favorita.

Carlisle y Esme nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos ya que no les molestaba en absoluto tener a dos nuevos miembros en su familia. A la que más le costó aceptarnos fue a Rosalie, que no terminaba de confiar en nosotros. Pero al cabo del tiempo fuimos haciéndonos amigas y ahora me alegro de poder compartir con ella mis días de compras desenfrenadas.

Me alegro de tener toda la eternidad para poder agradecerle a mi familia que me quiera y me acepte como soy, pero hay una persona a la que le estaré agradecida hasta el día en el que desaparezcamos de la Tierra porque el mundo se acabe.

Se puede decir que si Jasper no hubiera confiado en mí desde el principio, en este momento tal vez no estaría donde estoy y con quien estoy. Él podría haberme ignorado o haberme atacado en cuanto entró por la puerta de la cafetería, pero hizo lo contrario, me escuchó y me creyó. Y lo mejor de todo: me acompañó.

Así que le estaré eternamente agradecida por quererme como sé que me quiere, y también le agradezco a la vida por esta oportunidad que me ha dado de querer y ser querida.

* * *

_**Y hasta aqui hemos llegado **_**^_^**

_**Espero que haya logrado distraeros aunque sea un poquito con estos drabbles y que os hayan gustado. **_

_**Tengo que agradecer enormemente a toda la gente que ha dejado review y/o que ha añadido los drabbles en sus favoritos, asi que muchisimas gracias a todos. **_

_**No tardare mucho en volver porque estoy escribiendo algo nuevo, asi que pronto me tendreis por aqui otra vez :P**_

_**Asi que, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
